


The match

by kdlovehgk



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: Everlark.Prompt, "We filled out the questionnaire... but they couldn't find us a match...and it was lunch time, so they paired us together". Roommates AU.





	The match

Authors note ~ A short - 377 word - drabble I wrote last week on tumblr, prompted by, "We filled out the questionnaire... but they couldn't find us a match...and it was lunch time, so they paired us together". Roommates AU. Enjoy! Please review, and any follow or favourites would be appreciated. I love hearing your feedback! :)

* * *

"We filled out the questionnaire…but they couldn't find us a match… and it was lunch time, so they paired us together" she says in a rush. Her mussed braid and flush cheeks indicate that she's been moving in to this university all day. Either that or she ran here.

"Okay", I mumble chewing on a chip. "You settled in then?".

"No, because there's a sock on your door" she blurts out. Her cheeks darken slightly as her fingers tap against my lunch table. It must be a nervous tic.

"What's wrong with that? Are you picky or something?" I ask, wiping my mouth to hide the grimace at my harsh tone. Please don't let that be the case. The first year was bad enough when I had to share a room with a footballer who was obsessed with becoming a party animal, but also OCD about cleanliness.

"No", she snaps choosing instead to tug on the end of her braid. Her small body rocks back and forth as she avoids my gaze. "But you don't just walk into a room with a sock on the handle".

I pause, dropping the napkin to stare at her wide eyed. "I'm not having sex in there!". She squeaks at the word and pulls her satchel closer to herself, creating a blockade between the two of us. "That's not even possible, I'm right in front of you".

Her shoulders drop in acceptance and two silver eyes stare down at me. "Okay", she whispers before pointing at a white sticker on her leather jacket. A word is scrawled across it in messy handwriting.

Her nametag.

"Catnip?" I ask confused. I've heard some odd names here. Cashmere. Clove. Gloss. But never something edible.

She glares at me, straightening up, no longer the shy girl that first interrupted my lunch. Who even arrives, halfway through the day anyway?

"Close enough" I reply laughing as she drops into one of the chairs opposite me. Her arms rest crossed over her chest.

"So they matched us up then." I state, leaning back to mirror her position. After a moment of staring at one another I smirk teasingly, "Better keep that sock on the door then".


End file.
